This invention relates to a storage apparatus for a plurality of containers, and, more particularly, to a storage apparatus incorporating a sorting tray adapted to permit sorting of the contents of a container and then to return such contents directly into the container for storage.
It is commonplace to store large numbers of articles such as bolts, nuts, screws, washers and the like in a number of separate bins or containers. Often, articles of different sizes and/or types are mixed together in a single container which requires sorting to obtain the particular article desired. Sorting is usually done by either rooting through the articles within the container or spilling the contents of the container out onto a surface.
Unless the container has a wide mouth and is relatively shallow, it is difficult to reach into a container and sort through its contents. In most cases, the articles in the container are simply spilled out over a surface for easier access. The problem then becomes one of easily returning the unused articles back into the container without dropping or losing them.
One solution to this problem proposed in the prior art is a tray adapted to receive articles from a container which includes a funnel or shoe at one end through which the articles are poured to return them to the container. Usually, these trays are stored apart from the containers and may become lost or misplaced. In addition, such trays are free-standing and relatively easy to upset while sorting through articles placed in the trays and upon pouring the articles back into a container after sorting.